Coming Home
by Justicerocks
Summary: When Dr. Rowan Chase dies of Cancer fifteen year old Robbie goes to the United States to live with his old medical school friends the Dawson's.
1. Prologue

**A\N: **Okay so this is is a crossover with House and it isn't. It is in the sense that I'm using Jesse Spencer's character Robert Chase but I'm placing him into a AU pre- Chicago Fire world where he and Gabby are both teenagers. So its not a cross-over because he's the only character crossing over and I'm using minimal story lines. I stopped watching House after Cameron left for good, so if I get anything wrong please tell me. I hope the prologue helps explain to you what the story is about and I hope you enjoy it as well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, House M.D., FOX, Global or Fenwick high-school (its a real private school in Chicago)

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Coming Home**

_May 2000_

_Robbie,_

_I know I haven't been the best father in the world and I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you needed the most. Right now you're probably feeling scared and confused and I want you to know that it's okay to feel like that and if you have to cry, cry; take my word for it keeping your anger tucked away inside of you isn't good for anyone._

_I know what I'm about to tell you will be another blow but if you trust me on anything please give this a chance. My two old Medical school friends Rachelle and Jack live in Chicago Illinois, they have two great kids, Antonio and Gabriella and I've asked them to become your guardians. They live in a big house and can give you everything you could ever want and deserve. _

_They're good people Robbie you just need to give them a chance and hear me out._

_Rachelle she's from Argentina, she worked hard her whole life and she went to Harvard on a scholarship. She's one of the top surgeon's in North America now. Jack, her husband was my best friend for as long as I can remember he's a great guy, amazing father. He's chief of Emergency Medicine at a hospital called Lakeshore in Chicago._

_Antonio's their eldest child and he's sixteen years old. He's a smart, well rounded and intelligent kid has a lot of street smarts, He plays football Robbie (or as they call it in the United States soccer) and according to his parents and the Internet he's got great skill._

_Gabriela's fourteen and looks just like her mother, beautiful. She has a great heart and shares her parents and brothers love of helping in the community. Antonio and her are best friends and get along very well._

_You will be going to live with them in August before the start of their school year. You will be attending Fenwick High school one of the best private schools in all of Illinois. Antonio will be in Grade Eleven and Gabriela in grade nine. Because of the difference of educational systems in Melbourne and Chicago you will also have to re-due grade nine. _

_I have attached a family photograph of the Dawson's and a guidebook for Fenwick._

_The costs have been taking care of, just like you'll be._

_All my love,_

_Rowan Chase (Dad)_

* * *

_**A\N: **Please review! :D_


	2. Day One

**A\N: **First of all I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter it means so much to me. Secondly I hope this chapter gives you a better understanding of what Robbie and everyone else is going through and hints into what might have happened before.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, House M.D. Fox or Global (the Canadian network that broadcasted House when it was still on and broadcasts Chicago Fire now)

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Day One**

Robbie had been living in with the Dawson's for just under a week and he was still not used to it. They lived in a three story mansion had had an outdoor pool complete with a slide and a diving board. Robbie was given his own room and shared a washroom with sixteen-year-old Antonio. Fourteen-year-old Gabriela had a room with her own washroom down the hall and the master bedroom was huge. Despite being quite wealthy Robbie had quickly learned that Antonio and Gabriela had quite a lot of responsibilities around the house and that Robbie was expected to help out as well.

_BEEP, BEEP! _Robbie's alarm clock woke him up at five o'clock AM. Pressing the snooze button Robbie had every intention to sleep in when he heard a loud knock on his door.

"Robbie, its time to wake up!" Jack called, "You and Antonio have to walk and feed the dogs before school!"

"I'm up!" Robbie called out as he rolled out of bed and threw on a t-shirt and track pants. After running a comb through his hair Robbie met Antonio at the foot of the stairs where he was standing with his father.

"Morning bro," Antonio gave a sleepily wave as he yawned, "Dad wake you up too?"

"Yeah," Robbie responded as Cocco, one of the Labradors walked up to him.

"Hey girl," Robbie patted the dog's head as she patted, "Ready for your walk."

"Remember boys you need to be back here no later then five fifty. You still need to get ready for school and pack your lunches."

"Yes sir," Antonio nodded his head, "Come on Robbie I'll show you the route I usually take come September."

Robbie nodded his head as he took Cocco's leash and followed Antonio out the door.

"So you nervous about your first day at Fenwick?" Antonio inquired his dark brown hair sticking up.

"A little," Robbie admitted.

"That's okay, everyone's nervous on their first day, Gabby's nervous as well."

"Yeah Gabby," Robbie spoke quietly, "You guys seem really close, I mean my Dad said-but…."

"Yeah," Antonio spoke, "Listen we haven't had much chance to talk. I'm really sorry about your father and mother."

"Thanks," Robbie responded.

The boys finished the rest of their walk in silence and returned to the house at five thirty. They fed their respective dogs and walked back up the stairs.

"You take a shower first," Antonio broke the silence as they each stopped outside their bedroom door, "I'll go downstairs and start making my lunch and have some breakfast. Just come down when you're done.

"Okay," Robbie said as he walked back into his room and into the washroom where he made sure he locked not only his door but also Antonio's.

"Morning sis," Antonio walked into the kitchen to find his younger sister sitting at the kitchen table colouring her binders in a multitude of colours, "What'ca doing?"

Gabriela looked at her older brother her brown hair straitened and flowing down her back. She had been up for an hour already and had already changed into her new school uniform. A white polo shirt with a navy sweater vest and navy tie; grey kilt with matching knee socks and grey dress shoes.

"Good morning," Gabriela responded.

"I see you're all ready to go," Antonio saw her bag all packed, "You know the bus doesn't come till seven right.

"Yeah I know I've been up since five, I finished my chores and made my lunch, you need any help?"

Antonio chuckled, "Only if you want."

"I'll make us some breakfast," Gabriela smiled. She had inherited her mother's love of cooking and was becoming quite good at it. "What do you want?"

"Oh so many things," Antonio smirked.

"I mean for breakfast," Gabby pointed her finger at his nose.

"Pancakes or waffles are fine," Antonio opened the fridge in search of the mayo.

"Coming right up!" Gabriela announced.

From the entrance of the kitchen Robbie stood and watched the two siblings interact. They seemed to be so in sync and able to read each other perfectly. Ever since he arrived Robbie had felt like an outsider while with them, it wasn't as if they didn't try to make him feel welcome it was that he knew he could never be as close to them as they were to each other. It made him angry and frustrated that his father had put him in this position without telling him in person first. If he had wanted him to have this life, if he thought it was his best option then why did he wait until after had had died to send him. He had been sick for nearly two years prior and surely could have sent Robbie sooner if he had wished to. Instead with only a week before school started Robbie was thrust into a world and a family that he didn't belong in, now more then anything he longed to be back in Melbourne even if he was living in a foster home, at least then he'd be in the same continent as his friends.

"Robbie," Jack placed a hand on the young teenager's shoulders, "You want to talk about anything?" The man turned his attention exclusively on Robbie; "We can talk in my office if you want. You can tell me anything, you know that right."

_I don't want to talk! _Robbie thought bitterly, "I'm fine," He spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Okay," Jack didn't seem overly convinced as he walked into the kitchen, "Antonio shower's free," He told his son as Robbie took a few small steps into the kitchen.

"Just in time for pancakes," Gabriela smiled.

"Young lady you better not get any mess on your new uniform," Jack spoke sternly to his daughter, "I mean it."

"Yes sir, I'm wearing a apron," Gabriela showed her father before placing pancakes on separate plates, "Do you like syrup Robbie?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah I guess," Robbie chocked out.

"You know Mom and Dad said they requested me have the same timetable so hopefully we'll be in the same classes. I told some of my friends about you, they're all really excited to meet you."

"Yeah," Robbie perked up a little, "Any cute girls?" He asked hopefully.

"Why?" Gabriela wondered her heartstrings tightened and her palms became sweaty, "Don't you have a girlfriend back home in Melbourne?"

"No," Robbie answered as he took a bite of a pancake, "These are really good," He took few more and put them on his plate.

"Eat quickly son, you still need to make your lunch," Jack reminded as he made himself a cup of coffee.

_STOP CALLING ME THAT! _Robbie screamed inside his head as his fists clenched.

"Robbie," Jack studied the teen's reaction, "If you'd prefer I don't call you so just tell me."

"I'm fine," Robbie pushed his plate away and stormed out of the kitchen.

Jack ruffled his hair, "I wish there was more I could do."

"Dad, what about his mother? Where's Robbie's mother?"

"That is none of your business Gabriela Dawson, now eat your breakfast." Jack ordered her.

"Yes Sir," Gabriela obeyed her father and started eating some pancakes when Antonio walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of grey dress pants a navy blazer, a navy tie, white polo t-shirt tucked into his pants and black dress shoes.

"Wow," Antonio dropped his backpack and ran to the window, "Check out Robbie's skills with the ball," He watched as Robbie juggled a soccer ball on his head bouncing it up and down like a pro, "It's like he had complete control, why didn't I know he could play?"

"We didn't want him to think we were forcing you guys to like him so we didn't say anything," Rachelle informed her children as she walked into the kitchen.

"He's good enough for my rep team," Antonio turned towards the door.

"He went on there for some time alone, don't bother him, he needs some time to just think. He's been through a lot in the past few months." Jack told his son, "Eat some breakfast and then you can go out there alright?"

"Okay," Antonio sat down beside Gabriela put some pancakes on his plate.

At seven thirty Robbie walked through the double doors of the over crowded Fenwick main office where he waited in line to get his timetable. "Ah, Antonio," A older man with grey hair and classes approached Antonio, "Then you two must me Gabriela and Robert."

"Yes sir," Gabriela responded.

"Perfect come with me. My names Mr. Hayworth I'll be your Vice Principal for your time here at Fenwick. That means if you ever need anything or get in trouble you'll report to me." He led them into an office and shut the door, "Please sit down," He motioned to four chairs that faced his desk, "I have your timetable Mr. Chase," He handed Robbie a piece of paper, "We tried to the best we could to put you into Ms. Dawson's classes."

"We have two classes together," Gabby smiled," 1st and 2nd periods are together and we have lunch together."

"Yeah," Matt nodded his head.

"You're locker is also beside Ms. Dawson's," Mr. Hayworth continued, "And make sue you listen to the morning announcements as varsity soccer tryouts start soon."

"Varsity?" Robbie looked up in wonder.

"A little birdie told me you're quite good," Mr. Hayworth smiled, "You three may go now, hopefully we won't be seeing much of each other."

'Thank you," Robbie stood up and walked out of the office with Antonio and Gabby.

* * *

"So Robbie's pretty cute," Gabriela's best friend Jacklyn giggled as she and Gabby stood at her locker, "I love his accent."

"Yeah I guess," Gabby put a strained of her hair behind her ear, "It's kind of weird though I mean I don't really know anything about him."

"His father was a friend of your parents right?" Jacklyn shut and locked her locker.

"Yeah but in medical school, that was a long time ago. Why didn't he just stay in Australia."

"Hey, I'm not complaining and neither should you."

"Yeah I don't know Jackie he doesn't say much," Gabby began looking for a place to sit in the cafeteria.

"Hey Jackie, Gabby over here!" Their friend Hannah called them over to a table.

"Where's Robbie?" Gabby scanned the cafeteria as Jacklyn walked to Hannah's table.

"Hey Gabby," Conner Hugsley smiled as he walked up to her, "I missed you."

Gabby had to remind herself how to talk. She'd had a crush on Conner since the fifth grade but despite Jacklyn's pushing had never told him or done anything about it. Now in his uniform Gabby thought he had never looked better.

"You look good," He smiled as three other guys came and stood behind him.

"Uh….. thanks," Gabby blushed red. "How was your summer?"

Conner shrugged his shoulders, "It was okay."

"Oh hey Robbie," Gabby saw that one of the guys standing behind Conner was Robbie.

"You two know each other?" Conner widened his eyes, a mix of confusing and jealously lurking in his green eyes.

"Yeah he's staying with my family, you didn't mention that?"

"Didn't come up," Robbie answered simply.

"So he's staying with your family. Your parents are ok with that?" Conner asked.

"Yeah they're acting as his guardians why?"

"No reason," Conner shrugged, "Just figured they might be worried-"

"You think-? Gabby's eyes widened as she realized what Conner was talking about. "Okay first of all my parents and Antonio would murder both of us and secondly Robbie's kind of like a brother, like Antonio."

"Come on man," Another guy sighed, "You can flirt with Gabby later!"

"Yeah," Conner turned and walked away.

"Nice one Gab's," Jackie rolled her eyes when Gabby sat beside her, "You had to say Robbie was like a brother."

"Well he is…kind of."

"Well now you've lost both of them," Jacklyn explained, "Conner thinks you like Robbie and Robbie thinks you like Conner."

"Why are boys so confusing? Why can't it just be simple?" Gabby took a bite of her sandwich, "Is that too much to ask?"

Jacklyn shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but look," She motioned to where, instead of sitting with Conner and his friends Robbie was sitting in the far corner of the cafeteria just staring into space,

Gabby ran her hands over her face, "Why couldn't Antonio have this lunch?" She took a deep breath, "I don't know what to do."

"Just go and sit with him, it shouldn't be that hard, you want me to come with you?"

"It's not that Hannah its just-I don't know every time we try and talk to him he shuts down. This morning our Dad told us to just leave him alone. But he likes soccer and he and Antonio have that to common."

"Uh-oh," Jacklyn eyes rose as she stared at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Uh-" Gabby's mouth hung open as she watched Robbie fight two older boys who clearly had him beat. Then Conner and his friends tried to help Robbie but older boys joined in.

"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!" The senior school principal Mr. Harpell barked as he stormed into the cafeteria, "I WILL NOT HAVE ANY FIGHTING IN MY SCHOOL! ALL OF YOU TO MY OFFICE NOW!"

Robbie sat next to Conner and his friends in the main office as they waited to be spoken to by there vice principal.

"Thanks for uh-helping me?" Robbie tried to force a smile onto his face.

"No problem man, us frosh gotta stick together. I'm Martin by the way." A boy introduced himself.

"Mr. Chase, my office," Mr. Hayworth spoke in a stern voice as Robbie slung his backpack over his shoulder and followed the older man into his office.

"What a way to make a first impression," Mr. Hayworth shut the door and took a seat at his desk, "I have to say I'm a little disappointed in you."

Robbie scoffed, "Why? Just because Gabby and Antonio are goody-too-shoes?"

"Did they tell you that?" Mr. Hayworth chuckled, "Well I don't know about Gabriela but Antonio let me just say he's currently not an angel.

"I didn't start it."

"I know, you wanna tell me what happened?"

"They told me I was sitting in their seat and I needed to move I said no and then they said freshmen can't talk back to seniors so the punched me."

'That's when your friends came to your defense."

"They are not my friends, just some guys hung up on Gabby,"

"I'm not going to pretend to know how difficult this situation must be for you but I think you owe the Dawson's a little more respect then that."

"Why?"

"Why? Because they took you into they're home and are looking after you., that's a very big responsibility.

"I didn't ask them too. I'd be much better off in Australia."

"Right," Mr. Hayworth wrote a note on a pad of paper and then turned to his computer, "I'm sending you with a note home and I want to make sure Mr. and Mrs. Dawson see it okay? I'm going to be calling each of them."

"Whatever," Robbie rolled his eyes.

"You know what if you think this little act of yours is going to get you sent back home I can tell you it won't. All it'll do is cause you more problems and it may even get you kicked out of school."

"I don't like this school anyways."

"Uh-huh, right now you just don't like anything or anyone now get to class!" Mr. Hayworth handed Robbie to sealed envelopes and watched as he strutted out of his office.

That night Rachelle knocked on Robbie's bedroom door, "Robbie, Jack and I would like to talk to you."

"Whatever," came Robbie's reply over the sound of his Walkman.

As soon as Jack walked into the room he marched right over to Robbie's bed and ripped the headphones off of his ears and snatched the Walkman away, "I'm getting tired of your attitude young man! Now tell us about what happened at school today and give us the note.

"What I'm I five?" Robbie groaned as he got up and walked over to his backpack.

"Well you're certainly acting like a five year old," Jack spoke honestly.

"Here's your note, now can I have my Walkman back?"

"Not until you explain to us why you got kicked out of two classes and got into a fight?"

"I wanted to make am impression?" Robbie shrugged his shoulders.

"You think this is funny?" Jack grabbed the neck of his t-shirt, "This isn't a game Robert!"

"You're not my father!"

"No you're right I'm not," Jack took a few steps back, "But I know your father would not approve of this behavior."

"My father didn't give a damn what I did!"

"Robert language," Rachalle scolded.

"It's true!" Robbie yelled, "He blames me for my mother getting sick!"

"Ro-" Rachelle tried to sympathized.

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE I WANT TO GO HOME!" Robbie screamed as he stood up in a hypervigilance state.

"Robbie, Robbie listen to me," Rachelle grabbed onto his arms, "This is your home now, you are home."

"No I'm not!" Robbie screamed, "I'm not home!"

"Mom, Dad what's going on?" Antonio asked as he and Gabriela stood at the door watching as their mother tried to calm Robbie down.

"Go outside and take the dogs for a walk," Jack refused to answer his children's questions as he rushed past them.

"Dad-" Antonio followed.

"Antonio just do as I say, now!" Jack told his son as he rustled in the medicine cabinet, "I want to take your sister away for a bit."

"Dad I'm not a little kid! I want to know what's going on!"

"Gabriela…." Jack shook his head as he found the bottle he was looking for and quickly stuffed it in his pocket before his children could see what it was.

"Gabriela there are some things….some things even Antonio is to young to see. Now you need to understand that Robbie is going through a great ordeal and he's not his usual self, he's a little sick."

"He's depressed isn't he," Antonio was quick to figure out, "That's why he's so withdrawn."

"Is he trying to kill himself?" Gabriela asked, "What are you giving him?"

"I'm not going to tell you again, out!" Jack pointed towards the door and this time Antonio and Gabriela did listen.

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought.


	3. Trying to Help

**A\N: **This chapter is shorter but I hope it gives some insight into both Gabby and Robbie's characters and a bit about their background. Italics is Gabby's essay and any spelling and grammar mistakes are intentional in that piece. Also I've changed the name of Gabby's best friend from Jacklyn to Sasha after realizing that Jackyln is the name of Antonio's wife in the show Chicago Fire.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, House M.D. Fox, Global or the Harry Potter series and I have no affiliation with J.K. Rowling or know her at all (although it would be so cool if I did :D)

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Trying to Help**

After changing out of her uniform Gabby returned with her English books and downstairs. She had changed into a pair of jean capris and a purple t-shirt. She had fixed her hair and it was now again in two neat braids.

"Sweetie I'm going to drop Antonio off at soccer practice then I have to go to work. You and Robbie can look after yourselves for dinner right?" Rachelle gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah," Gabby nodded her head as she watched her mother leave.

"So…" She walked towards the kitchen and placed her books down, "You want to work on some homework together?"

"No," Robbie continued writing not meeting Gabby's eyes.

"O-kay," Gabby took a deep breath, getting to know Robbie was proving harder then she had originally thought. It made her wonder why? Robbie was fifteen, numerically in the middle of herself and Antonio but his birthday was in November and hers in March so they were closer in age and in the same grade. However it was Robbie and Antonio that seemed to be getting along.

"Are you writing your English paper? I finished mine in class I-"

_Snap _Robbie's binder shut and he stormed out of the kitchen leaving Gabriela to wonder what she had done.

Gabriela collected her English binder again and headed upstairs, "Robbie," She knocked on his bedroom door, "Can we talk?"

"Doesn't this country have any sense of privacy?" Robbie scowled as he opened the door.

"Look, I don't know what I did but-"

Robbie snorted as he rolled his eyes, "I finished mine in class today," He mocked her.

"Well I did," Gabriela became flustered, her cheeks reading.

"Yeah and everyone knows you're a goody-two-shoes we don't need to be reminded."

Gabriela didn't know what to say.

"And for the record I don't want you being nice to me and telling people we're friends. I'm not your friend and I don't want to be your friend, I hate this country!"

"You know what!" Gabby tore out a piece of paper from her binder and shoved it into his hands, "I was going to ask if you wanted to read this but you can just go to hell!"

As Robbie watched her walk away he felt a pang of guilt run through him, an emotion he had trained himself long ago not to feel.

Walking to his desk he looked at the now crumbled piece of paper it was her introduction essay about herself for their English class he read it:

_My name is Gabriela (Gabby) Dawson and I am fourteen years old. I live with my parents Jack and Rachelle, my sixteen year old brother Antonio and Robbie who is a family friend from Australia. My favourite sport is gymnastics and I love the Harry Potter books. If I could describe myself I would say I am a fun, energetic and talkative person._

_My best friend Sasha and I like to go horse back riding and jump on trampolines while we do flips and jumps. We also love going camping with our families and spending time at the beach. My other best friend is my older brother Antonio, Antonio is the best older brother in the world. He makes he laugh and we love playing soccer, basketball and going fishing with our parents. I hope Robbie will enjoy these things as well and that he likes living in the United States. _

_When I was two years old my mother enrolled me in ballet class and apparently I wouldn't get out of my tutu for days after my first class. Ever since then I have loved to dance and when I was ten I discovered the world of gymnastics. I'm in competitive gymnastics and have been since last year. So far I have come in 1__st__ place twice and I made it to nationals list year in my age division but I didn't make it past premilnnarys. This year I hope to get to nationals again and make it further in the competition as I feel as last year taught me a lot and I have worked harder because of it. When I am not dancing or doing gymnastics I like to go running with my brother Antonio. Antonio runs twice a day (usually) because he's in year-round competitive soccer and is a striker which means he scores a lot of goals and does a lot of running. _

_Other then sports I also love reading. My favourite series right now is the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. They are amazingly written and when I read the Harry Potter books I feel like I am being transported into the world of Harry Potter. _

_. When I grow up I hope to become either a doctor or an EMT. This is why I hope to become better at English as I will need to be able to communicate with people on a daily bases on both of these professions. In Elementary school English was always my hardest subject and the subject I struggled with the most. However I have always worked hard at it and will continue to do so. _

_Gabriela Dawson _

Robbie folded the letter neatly and opened the top drawer of his desk where he retrieved what he hoped would serve as a peace offering to Gabriela. Placing the folded piece of paper just inside the item he walked out of his room and down the hall. When he reached the kitchen he saw she had abandoned her homework and was jumping on the trampoline. Getting his shoes on he walked to join her; naturally when she saw him coming she scowled.

"You don't have to talk to me but I want you to have this," He handed her the third edition of the Harry Potter Series, which wasn't going to be released in the United States until the next day.

Gabby took the book and immediately opened it.

"It got released in Australia in July, I've already read it three times."

"Thank you so much!" Gabby jumped down and hugged him, "This is the best present ever!"

"Thanks," Robbie felt a spark run through him as he and Gabriela hugged.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: Up Next: **Get to see Robbie's letter and more Robbie and Gabby interactions. Also Antonio tries to convince Robbie to try out for his rep soccer team.


	4. The Power of Sports

**A\N: **So I ran into a little writer's block and wasn't sure how long I wanted things to drag out as I'm not very good at plotting events in the right places for my stories sometimes. I re-wrote this chapter a few times and think this one is the best but I still don't think it' all that good. Please tell me the truth (constructively) if you like it or not. Also I stopped watching House when the original team broke up so I don't have very much knowledge so all of the information I have about Robbie's past (except for the basic, father's a doctor, didn't have the best childhood) is my own made-up version if it resembles the actual "House" version its either a fluke accident or I honestly completely forgot I knew it. So that being said if you do recognize something please let me know so I don't keep pretending its mine.

**Disclaimer: **I don not own Chicago Fire, NBC, House MD. FOX or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**The Power of Sports**

It was the Wednesday of Robert's second week at Fenwick and he had somehow managed to stay out of trouble for two days. Unfortunately when he refused to hand in his English paper he was sent down to visit Mr. Hayworth.

Mr. Hayworth read the note Mrs. Blanchard, Robert's English teacher had sent him. "You refused to do an assignment and talked back to tour teacher," Mr. Hayworth folded the note and placed it on his desk, "You're really leading me to no other options then to suspend you. Is that what you want?"

"I want to go back home! Robbie scoffed.

"Mr. Chase," Mr. Hayworth folded his hands on his desk, "Every time you come down here we go through the same routine. This time you're going to tell me why you didn't write your assigned English paper.

"Because it was a stupid assignment."

"Robbie I'm sure if Mrs. Blanchard knew about your family situation she would have understood-"

"I don't give a damn at what she would or would not have done! I'm not doing her assignment! So go ahead and expel me for all I care!"

"No, I'm not going to do that I think we're going to have a little talk you and I."

'I'm not telling you anything."

"That's fine," Mr. Hayworth rose and walked to a filing cabinet where he retrieved a folder and walked back to his desk, "I have your old school records and a brief explanation of your family history here I'm going to read it."

"It's not going to work," Robbie smirked, "You can't tell me anything I haven't already gotten over."

"That's just it Robert I don't think you have gotten over it, so I'll give you two options. You write the paper for Mrs. Blanchard and accept late marks or you let me page her down here and you can explain to both of us what happened back in Australia.

"What's my third option?"

"You don't have one."

Robert mumbled something and crossed his arms, "Are you allowed to do this?"

"Yes I am."

"Well I don't want to do either so…."

"I see well would you rather if Gabriella and Antonio come down here too?"

"What? No way I don't want…." Robert began, as there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Hayworth but Gabriela Dawson is very worried about Robert and she won't go back to class until she knows if he's alright."

"Send her in and page Mrs. Blanchard as well."

Robert took a deep breath and slouched further into his chair.

"Sit up straight!" Mr. Hayworth ordered as he walked towards his office door, "Gabriela," He smiled as the fourteen year old walked into his office, "Are both your parents working today by any chance?"

"My Mom is but my Dad was on night shift, he might still be sleeping but I'm not sure."

"You and Robert go wait outside I need to call them."

Robbie stood up and rolled his eyes as he followed Gabriela towards the waiting room.

"You know you don't have to pretend to like me. I already told you I don't need pity."

"You think I'm pretending?" Gabriela shook her head, "I'm not. I like you Robbie."

"Uh-huh," Robbie rolled his eyes.

An hour and a half later Robert sat in a conference room at the school with the principal, Mr. Hayworth. Mrs. Blanchard and Gabriela, Antonio and both of their parents.

"Whenever you're ready Mr. Chase," The principal Mr. Diamichio promoted gently.

Robert nodded his head as he rubbed his clammy hands together and avoided everyone's eyes. He didn't want to tell everyone but he didn't really have much choice in the matter either.

"Well…..do I have to do this?"

"No you don't but it'll help everyone understand. And you're save here." Jack explained.

"Do I have to say everything?"

"Whatever you want."

"Okay so my mother has a severe mental illness and she stopped taking her medication while pregnant with me and then after. It was alright for a little while I think but then well then she started hitting me and abusing me, she'd yell and scream and…" Robert began to cry and had tears in his eyes as he fled the room.

"Mom, Dad is that true? Why didn't you tell us?" Antonio asked. "We would have understood."

"It wasn't our place to tell you. It needs to come from him," Rachelle sighed.

"But he didn't want to tell anybody why did you make him?" Gabriela wondered.

"Gabriela sweetheart," Rachelle took her daughter's hands, "It's hard to explain."

"Then make it un-hard." Gabriela pulled her hands away, "It's affecting Antonio and I as well."

"Gabriela" Jack stood up.

"I'm going to go and find him."

"We'll all go he couldn't have gone that far," Jack stood up.

"I think I have an idea," Antonio spoke up. And as Antonio led his family to the soccer field at the back of the school he was right, Robbie was kicking a soccer ball into the net and then running to get it afterwards.

"Let me talk to him," Gabby looked at her parents.

"Gabriela

"Or me and Antonio just I think he needs to know he has friends."

"Yeah," Antonio agreed.

Jack and Rachelle looked at each other, they knew more then their children much more. But yet they sensed that Antonio and Gabriela had already began to put the pieces together and maybe they were stringing together ideas about what they thought and the little they had heard.

"Okay but if we think it's getting out of hand…."

"It won't," Gabriela jogged towards Robbie followed closely by Antonio.

"Hey." Gabriela passed him as she went into the net, "See if you can beat me."

"And I'll be the defender," Antonio took his position, "You ready."

Without a word Robbie dribbled the ball keeping the ball from Antonio as he went. When he got to the goal line he had Antonio on him and he faked one why and then kicked the ball into the far left corner were Gabriela could not get it.

"Yeah you need to join my rep team," Antonio high-fived him. "Try-outs our on Saturday and I don't care what I have to do you're coming."

Robbie offered him a half smile, "The we better start practicing, I'll defend this time."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Home

**A\N: **I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I had a huge case of writer's block for this story and lost all of my ideas. I still had the ones I had typed into my computer but couldn't find anyways to connect them. After that writing this story came more of a chore and not an enjoyable past time. That being said this chapter is the last of the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, House M.D. Fox, Global or car brand Ferrari

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

**Home**

"Ask Gabby to the dance," Kevin Conway took a big bite out of his burger as Robbie watched Gabriela.

"What?" Robbie's eyes flew up and his attention surrounded his best friend, "No way she'd kill me! She's like my sister."

"I don't look at my sister like that." Kevin side-eyed him.

"I should hope not," Adam Thurns joined his friends at the table.

"Shut up," Kevin rolled his eyes, "You remember your cleats today?" He made reference to the last soccer practice where Adam forgot his soccer cleats.

"Yes I did," Adam stuck out his tongue.

"Earth to Gabby!" Sasha giggled as she waved her hand in front of her best friend's face, "You listening?"

"She's off in Robbie land again Britney," rolled her eyes, "Why don't you just ask him out already? If you don't pretty soon I will."

That snapped Gabby out of her thoughts, "No one's asking him anything. He's only been here for three months plus Christmas will probably be hard for him."

"All the more reason to ask him to Winter Formal," Sasha nudged her shoulder, "You know you want to Gab's."

"No," Gabby flipped her hair out of her face before beginning to eat her sandwich.

"Gabby," Kristen saw Antonio and his friends walking into the cafeteria and towards their table.

"Hey lil' sis'," Antonio smiled, "You keeping out of trouble?"

"Are you?" She swallowed her sandwich

"Maybe," Antonio winked, "So what's new? Any guy I need to beat up?"

"I can take care of myself Antonio and if you're threatening any guys in my grade…"

"I have a right to keep my baby sister safe," Antonio didn't confirm or deny Gabriela's theory.

"Just stop it."

"Not a chance," Antonio shook his head and made his way towards his friends who had joined Robbie, Adam and Kevin.

* * *

"Where is this brother of yours?" Adam asked Kevin as he dribbled his soccer ball between his feet, "Coach is gonna kill us if we're late…again."

"It's not my fault," Kevin gave a loud huff and leaned against his brothers Ferrari.

"Learn to drive," Robbie suggested.

"Ha-ha," Kevin offered a sarcastic laugh as Antonio and Adam's older brother Noah ran towards them their duffle bags hitting their uniform as they went.

"Good work-out," Kevin chuckled.

"You want a ride?" Noah raised his eyebrows.

"I can always hitch-hick."

"Fine with me."

"Noah!" Kevin rolled his eyes and groaned with embarrassment.

"Just kiddin' get in" Noah hoped in the front seat while Antonio took the passenger side.

As for Robbie, Adam and Kevin they squished in the back with Adam sitting in the middle.

"Hey Antonio," Robbie struggled to due up his seatbelt, "When are you gonna get a car?"

"When I have a steady job and can pay for it," Antonio responded.

"Get a bigger car."

Antonio chuckled.

"Dawson, Conway you're late!" Coach Gurlmetto taped his watch as the five boys raised into the indoor playing field, ten minutes late for warm-ups.

"Sorry coach," All five boys spoke in unison.

"Dr. Jetson still giving you a hard time?" Coach Gurlmetto inquired about Antonio and Noah's Physic's instructor who insisted they boys do their science experiment and cleanup before they be dismissed early.

"Yes Coach," Antonio and Noah both grabbed a ball and began warming up.

"I'll have another talk with him, maybe include both our department heads," Coach Gurlmetto spoke more to himself then his players.

"Thank you sir," Noah stopped the ball and then kicked it back to Antonio.

"Hey Chase!" Coach Gurlmetto called to Robbie who with Adam and Kevin was making his way to where the 2nd string bench players of the Varsity team were warming-up. "You're starting!"

All three boys stopped dead in their tracks. It was very rare that a ninth grader made a Varsity team let alone start in a game.

"I-what-" Robbie repeated as his face froze.

"Chan's sick so you're in!" Coach Gurlmetto informed him, "Unless of course you'd rather I give the start to someone else."

"No, no," Robbie has never shaken his head so fast in his life.

"Good now get over there and join Antonio, he'll tell you what to do." Coach Gurlmetto pointed towards where Antonio and the other attacking players were taking shots on the goalie.

"Join the back of the line," Antonio, who was assistant captain told Robbie, "And you better get ready for some trouble," Antonio lowered his voice as he stared at the older 2nd and 3rd string players.

"Don't worry Robbie, well deal with them." Patrick Carson patted Robbie on the back, "I have a feeling you'll be here for a long time."

"But what about Chan?"

"You're better then his is, once coach see's that there's no way he'll put you back in the 2nd team.

"Uh-huh," Robbie tried to calm his nerves as he received a pass from Antonio and took a shot at the net that curled into the top left corner.

"Rookie luck," The goalkeeper mumbled as he retrieved the ball out of the net.

"Hey, hey be nice to him, you never know where me might end up." Patrick grinned as he juggled the ball on his feet.

"I'll believe that when I see it."

Half an hour later Robbie was quickly tying-up his cleats when Antonio taped him on the shoulder, "Mom, Dad and Gabby are here. You should tell them you're starting."

"Uh," Robbie was flustered, he never had anyone come and see him play before. He supposed though they were here more for Antonio, "They won't care."

"You kidding?" Antonio practically hit the ceiling, "They'll be thrilled!"

Robbie bit his lower lip, "I don't think so."

"I'm sure they will," Antonio urged once more. "Come on," He tugged on his arm, "Coach can we go see my parents and Gabby?"

"Make it quick." Coach Gurlmetto caught Antonio's eyes.

"Yes sir" Antonio raced across the playing field and kicked off his heels to jump onto the first row of the bench.

"Show off," Gabriela who had changed into school sweater and a pair of yoga pants good-naturedly teased her older brother.

Antonio ignored his younger sister; instead nudging Robbie's shoulder, "Come on tell them before I do!"

"Tell us what?" Rachelle inquired.

"I'm starting," Robbie mumbled.

"You're starting!" Gabriela smiled, "That's great, you're probably the first Grade Nine in years to start!"

"That's great son," Jack stood up and patted Robbie on the back, "This calls for a celebration, after the game we'll go out for dinner anywhere you want.

Robbie was stunned and he didn't know what to say luckily he didn't have time to respond as Coach Gurlmetto called Antonio and him back to the bench.

Robbie and Antonio instantly teamed up amazingly well and gave the other team a run for their money. Between the two of them they were directly involved in every goal. The game ended in a 10-nil score line for Fenwick.

* * *

It was December 15th and the snow was falling heavily on the ground of Chicago. When the bus dropped Antonio, Gabriela and Robbie off at their house they trekked through the snow and ice up to the front porch.

Once then got inside they took off their winter clothes and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, Britney invited me to her New Years Eve Party," Gabriela dug an invitation out of her pocket and handed it to her mother, "Her parents and younger brothers are all going to be there. It's only Sasha, Jenna and I that are going, it's a sleepover.

"Jenna," Rachelle inquired, "I don't think I know her."

"No, she's in Grade Ten but she's cool. She's on Britney's hockey team."

"Robbie," Rachelle walked to the counter and picked something up, "Before you make any plans I think this might interest you."

Both Antonio and Gabriela knew what was in the envelope and watched Robbie as he opened it.

Wide-eyed he Robbie stared at the first class airplane tickets he held in his hand. They were from Chicago to Melbourne by way of Los Angles.

"Everything's arranged your friend Elliot's parents are picking you up. You leave Sunday morning and don't come back until the New Year.

"I-" Robbie was stunned; he was unable to talk and couldn't seem to say anything.

"We all chipped in to help," Antonio smiled, "Gabby and I saved up our allowance for a few months."

A few tears in his eyes Robbie was quick to whip them, but for once they weren't tears of agony they were tears of joy. Nobody had ever done something like this for him before.

"Thank you," He tried to hold back more tears as he hugged Rachelle and then Antonio and Gabriella.

**Early January 2001 **

As the plane touched down on American soil (he was able to exchange his ticket for a direct flight) he was glad to be home. And for the first time since he had originally arrived in Chicago he realized why his father had sent him here. It wasn't that he didn't have fun in Australia with his friends, he did. It was that everyone there knew about his father and his past and treated him differently. It made him realize that the friends he has in Australia weren't true friends like the ones he had made in Chicago.

Walking into the airport Robbie smiled as he saw his 'family' waiting for him. For the first time in as long as he could remember he felt like he was coming home.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N **Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
